


As Time Goes By

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had noticed Sherlock looking at himself in the mirror which was odd.  It was when the small frowns started to accompany the habit, the doctor felt it was time to have a talk. A Johnlock ficlet for TheGameMrsHudsonIsAFoot's birthday! No smut, just love. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGameIsAFootMrsHudson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheGameIsAFootMrsHudson), [TheGameMrsHudsonIsAfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameMrsHudsonIsAfoot/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for TheGameMrsHudsonIsAFoot. Happy Birthday girl! I hope you like this small Johnlock fic! ;-)
> 
> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for me. Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them.

John had noticed Sherlock looking at himself in the mirror which was odd because, for all his vanity, the detective spent very little time looking at his own image. Normally it was a quick once over to make certain everything was in place and the energetic man flew out the door. However, John had seen his partner pause frequently to scrutinise his features.  It was when the small frowns started to accompany the habit, the doctor felt it was time to have a talk.

 

He chose to broach the subject the evening after a case had been successfully closed. They had celebrated by eating at Angelo’s before coming home and sharing a shower. And while it may have taken a little longer than expected, Sherlock had brought John to orgasm twice before he had allowed himself to let go, both men had climbed into bed full, clean and relaxed.

 

John lifted his head from Sherlock’s chest to lean up onto his right elbow.  As he looked down, he took in the face he had loved for thirteen years. Feeling ridiculously romantic, John gave his lover an Eskimo kiss. Sherlock quietly chuckled and reached up to brush his lips lazily against John’s.  When they drew away from one another, the doctor spoke.

 

“Care to tell me why you’ve started to look at yourself in the mirror all the time? Believe me, I see the attraction. Your eyes, those cheekbones and your lips are just a few of the things I love to look at.”

 

Sherlock glanced away and began to fidget. He placed a hand on the bicep helping to support John’s weight and drew circles on soft skin.

 

John could hear the cogs of the giant brain moving and waited patiently for an answer. He had learned not to push. Information would be shared when the detective was ready. It wasn’t long before he heard a whisper.

 

“I look older.”

 

“What?” John asked, wondering if he had heard correctly.

 

“I said _I look older_ ,” Sherlock repeated, still refusing to make eye contact. “I’ve got lines on my face, wrinkles and my hair is going grey!”

 

The doctor had to work hard to hold in a laugh and the sarcastic remark he wanted to make. One glance at the man below him let him know it wasn’t a laughing matter to Sherlock. John took a moment to organise his thoughts before responding. Before starting, he placed a soft kiss against both of his lover’s temples.

 

“Well let’s pretend someone offered you the ability to look just as you did when we met.  No lines, wrinkles and your hair is as dark as the moon. Only thing is you have to pay a price and that is we never become more than flatmates.”  
  
Sherlock snorted but John cut of any remarks he might try to make.

 

“No, just listen and play along. You get to be a sort of Dorian Gray. But I move out, marry a woman named Mary and you live alone for the rest of your life.”

 

John paused.

 

“Now I’m not a vain man but I believe you rather enjoy the life we have together and get the feeling you like me. At least a little bit,” he teased.

 

Sherlock tried not to smile but the corners of his mouth rebelled by drawing up on each side.

 

“So you don’t mind?”

 

John ghosted a kiss across the lips below him.

 

“Hmm...I think I showed you I didn’t mind a little while ago, twice in fact. Your arse is gorgeous, you have lines because we’ve laughed together and I’m jealous about how your hair greying makes you look distinguished while mine is starting to thin.” 

 

Sherlock ran his hands though the hair he loved.

 

“Your hair has barely thinned at all. You needn’t worry about taking after your mother’s father.”

 

John chuckled. “So you say.”

 

“So I know,” Sherlock corrected.

 

The two men traded kisses before arranging themselves for a good night’s sleep. As John placed his head on Sherlock’s shoulder and his hand over the heart he had captured years earlier, he quietly spoke.

 

“You were something else when you were younger but I wouldn’t trade who you are now for anything in the world because that man didn’t love me like you do now.”

 

Sherlock’s arm tightened around John and the two men fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 


End file.
